User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best brawlers for solo showdown
Since the last balance changes, the meta shifted heavily, showdown is one of the most popular game modes and since the meta shifted, I want to share my top 10 best brawlers for showdown! My original top 5 in no particular order were Dynamike, Poco, Mortis, Spike and Crow. Lets see what my new top 10 are! Honourable mentions to Nita, Colt, Brock, Piper and Tara 10. Darryl Darryl seemed to perform MUCH BETTER in this meta. We all know Frank is now one of the strongest brawlers in the game, and Darryl is one of the best counters to him, which is why Darryl is back since a very long time! Darryl has very high damage up close, it’s not that easy, but one cool thing is that he can sneak up in the bushes and when enemies reach him he can deal max burst damage, more than 3000 damage per 2 shots which is insane (Darryl fires 2 shotguns at once) I think tanks meta (except Primo, he still sucks) are making a comeback, so while he does fall behind bull and frank a bit due to his super is obviously worse, Darryl still deserved this top 10 spot Speaking of Bull...... 9. Bull Bull is also making a comeback, now he isn’t as dangerous as Darryl, but he can survive even longer than Darryl, again, he’s a great counter to Frank and Mortis which is why Bull is on the stronger side of brawlers for showdown Now Bull takes 3 shots to break through brawl boxes to gain elixir, which means his damage is slightly below 3000, but he does reload faster than Darryl, and his animation is obviously faster than Darryl, so it also increased his DPS His super is overall much more useful than Darryl’s for sure which is why Bull is ranked higher overall 8. Shelly Shelly is quite similar to the previous 2 as she also have high DPS up close, but her super, oh lord, it’s super dangerous! Again, Shelly counters Frank and Mortis really well, but also she’s even better against tanks. When up close, her super builds up very quickly, and BOOM! The damage of her super is a bloody nightmare, it can break through walls and deal insane damage She does struggle against long range brawlers if they’re from a distance, but hey, lots of brawlers do! Shelly is amazing in showdown, even if she’s not the best 7. Poco Poco is nerfed recently, his damage went down a bit, right now Poco struggled a bit on breaking boxes, taking 7 hits or more to destroy a box! However, as that’s because Poco is too strong before, apart from struggling against brawl boxes, he still does very well with his high HP, good range and his healing is what made him valuable, before Poco isn’t just a supporter, he’s so OP that he can even be considered as a damage dealer, which he’s NOT supposed to be, now even with the damage reduction, this is how Poco is supposed to be. Poco is still amazing, he’s good on all maps 6. Barley Based on stormy plains alone, Barley is supposed to be #2, however even with the last change he does really struggle a bit more as Dynamike is WAY TOO STRONG, he’s also not as great as some other brawlers, and Mortis is too great against him. However, Barley have a bigger advantage than Dynamike: HIS SUPER IS INSANE. If landed perfectly, his super can destroy even the strongest tank in the game, insane right? Beware: he’s super fragile, which is why he’s not always that reliable 5. Dynamike I HATED this bomber with a burning passion, his damage is so strong if both of his dynamite actually hit a target, around 2000! And his super is also really strong Fortunately a certain vampire is actually keeping him from reaching anywhere higher! Dynamike is still really effective in a lot of situations, especially when throwers team up, it can be a huge trouble........ Dynamike is better than Barley as he’s more consistent, and thus why he’s in the top 5. Even after the nerf Also, STORMY PLAINS!!!!!!! 4. Crow Crow is slipping off the meta a bit, but ugh, that poison is so annoying He doesn’t have so much HP or damage, but his mobility makes up for it, he can run away from danger more easily than any brawler (except Mortis). The reason why crow’s at #4 is also because of his poison, the poison not only blocks healing, it also helps him locate enemies when hiding in bushes, he’s such an effective brawler to use in all maps Although....... 3. Spike Damage is literally everything in showdown. Spike is really deadly as his damage is really insane per spike, if he hits a target, it can deal more than 1600 damage! And even if he misses, the spike will spread randomly, it means that there’s a chance that spike will hit even if he misses from his throw His HP doesn’t matter as much as Crow or Barley, since his super can slow enemies down, giving him the advantage to kill enemies or run away. With his star power he can be even deadlier, after all these times, Spike is finally out of Crow’s shadow Now before we jump into #2, I have to say I have a really hard time deciding who’s #1 or #2, but here it is....... 2. Frank WHAT????????!!!!!!!! FRANK ISN’T #1 EVEN AFTER HIS BUFF???!!! Well I will admit it’s a close call between him and the other one, they both had their strength and weakness, but I will give the other one the advantage Frank is so good right now as his damage is so powerful, and guess how many shots it require to charge his super? 3!!!! HOW INSANE IT IS!!! Frank also have the highest HP of all brawlers, forcing enemies to use Shelly, Bull and Darryl to counter him, and his super is so ridiculous, it breaks walls and STUN enemies, that’s right, you’re not able to move for 3 seconds if you get hit, allowing Frank to run away or kill you when you’re stunned Frank also have the same move speed as the other tanks, which is why he’s so high up. Although his shot delay is still a bit of a issue 1. Mortis That’s right, it’s true, my #1 brawler for solo showdown right now is MORTIS! (Sorry KD, I know you don’t like him), Mortis is just so good in showdown in this meta. Mortis is so amazing at countering the meta, particularly the low HP units (Crow, Barley, Piper etc), he’s also one of the reasons why Barley and Dynamike is not able to reach anywhere higher. Mortis’ mobility and his dash is amazing! He can run away from danger, he can reach enemies quickly, and he can surprise enemies sometimes! He can survive even longer if you have his super and star power. Mortis is actually getting a lot more viable these days, imagine without him, what will happen to throwers? Now Mortis’ prevalence forced people to use Shelly to counter him, but he still deserve the top spot more than Frank as he can counter a lot more brawlers more effectively than Frank I 100% regret on putting Mortis at #18 as the overall brawler ranking, Clearly he deserves to be even higher Don’t hesitate to use Mortis! Although you don’t need to worry about him as he’s not getting nerfed for quite a while Category:Blog posts